


The One Where Everybody Kinda Knows

by ofpensandcupcakes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofpensandcupcakes/pseuds/ofpensandcupcakes
Summary: prompt 2:fake dating and/or secret relationship





	The One Where Everybody Kinda Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnearlington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnearlington/gifts).



> > Happy Holidays!

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
| 


End file.
